The Wrath of the Gods
by Lady Knight Meg
Summary: Something's up with Tusaine...And the Gods. Gimme some jolly reviews, please!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: HELLO, YOU'RE READING FANFICTION!!!!  
  
Once upon a time, there was a wonderful knight in shining armor whose name was Sir Neal. There was also a damsel in distress, Lady Keladry. Lady Keladry was stuck in a tall, tall tower that towered above all other towers. Actually, it was Balor's needle. And she was stuck. Oh yeah, and Neal isn't a knight in shining armor, he's a knight in practice clothes. Kel is also a knight, with dirty clothes.  
"KEL!! WHY ARE YOU UP THERE!?" Neal shouted at Kel from the ground "I THOUGHT YOU WERE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!!"  
"I AM, YOU DOLT!! GET ME DOWN FROM THIS THING, BEFORE I PUKE ALL OVER YOU!!"  
"Fine, fine, fine," Neal muttered. He climbed all the steps as quickly as possible, and managed to pry the door open, with Kel's help on the other side. She ended up heaving all over him anyway once she was with him on the inner stair of the Needle. "Kel, how long were you up there?" he asked once she was finished. He was kneeling beside her on the landing, his hand on her forehead pouring emerald fire into her to soothe her burning throat.  
"An hour or two, I think. I couldn't really tell," she smiled weakly at him. "Thanks for rescuing me. I wasn't sure if anyone would come. How did you find me, anyway?"  
"Well, the Stump gave you a tongue lashing yesterday during the curtain wall run, and you seemed fair displeased about it. I figured you would be trying to overcome your fear again."  
They had made it to the ground, and all of a sudden, Neal kissed Kel tenderly. It lasted for a few moments, then she turned away, blushing. "Sorry, I just needed to do that," he whispered. "I didn't know where you were, and it scared me to death."  
"I was scared too," she murmered. "But you're my best friend."  
"I know. Is this going to change that?"  
"No, we'll always be friends."  
But I want to be more than that, Neal thought. 


	2. A Council is Held

And now for some plot...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two days after the Balor's Needle incident  
  
Kel, Alanna, Neal and Raoul were out in the fields jousting. Alanna and Kel were charging at each other, and there was a crash of lance colliding into armor as Alanna flew out of her saddle. She took her helmet off and grinned, "You're too good at this for your own good," she said, and offered the younger lady knight her hand. Kel shook it vigorously. "Now we have to show these big strong men why they are supposed to be afraid of us." Neal and Raoul winced in unison.  
  
Just then, a page came running towards the knights. He was gasping for breath when he reached them, and Raoul offered him a water skin. The page guzzled it greedily. Finally he said, "His Majesty requires the presence of all of you in his grand council chambers. It is urgent." The knights exchanged troubled glances. If this was urgent, then it must be bad. They followed the messenger at a fast walk. Poor Alanna and the page had to jog to keep up with all of the really tall people.  
  
When they reched the council chamber at last, all of the people of importance were gathered in the enormous Council Room. Alanna spotted Numair Salmalin, the realms greatest mage, and the Wildmage Veralidaine Sarrasri. Kel and Neal sat neaxt to each other beside Daine and Numair. Alanna and Raoul took their customary seats closer to the King and Queen. All faces were grim.  
  
King Jonathan stood up and began to speak. "Our spymaster, Sir Myles, has informed us of a change in Tusaine's rulers. Last night, the entire royal family of Tusaine died. They didn't get poisoned, killed by physical means or by the Gift. They didn't die from health complications, either. They just.died. The new King is former ambassador Mikal(A/N is that his name? The one that was there when Alanna beat Dain?). There have also been repirts of an army gathering, and an army that is larger than Tusaine has ever had." He was cut off by Alanna's rapid sneezing.  
  
THANK YOU. PurpleEyes1: Thank you for being my first reviewer. And I'm reading your story right after I write this. It's a K/N!!! 


	3. Some gods visit

And then Alanna started sneezing uncontrollably.  
  
There was a flash of blinding white light, and the most beautiful woman appeared. All the people gasped at her beauty, which surely outshined Thayet's. I'm more gorgeous then she is, the Queen thought, why don't they gasp when they see me? Anyway, there stood the Great Mother Goddess.  
  
Alanna groaned. "Is there something wrong, my daughter?" the goddess inquired, in a voice that was terrible, yet lovely at the same time.  
  
I wish she would stop bothering me, Alanna thought. But out loud she said, "I'm just tired is all. And now my eyes hurt, from that flashing thing. May I ask why you grace us with your presence, O Goddess?" Any nitwits who hadn't already figured out who this mysterious woman was stood and bowed. Alanna was in mid-bow when she started to have a sneezing fit again. She lost her balance and toppled over. Daine started giggling, but then stopped abruptly when she saw the cause of Alanna's sneeze. Now it was Daine's turn to groan.  
  
"Hello, dearie. Did you miss me?" cackled the Graveyard Hag. Compared to the Great Mother, she was the ugliest, oldest woman alive. "Don't look so disappointed. I still like you for your services to me."  
  
Daine sighed unhappily, "I'm not so sure that I still like you," she muttered. " Why can't you just leave me alone?!" she cried. "I don't want to be your vessel!"  
  
"Hehehe. I see you still haven't lost your spunk. That's good. And your angry. Perfect," the Hag was grinning evilly.  
  
Daine looked scared. "I'm not angry. I wouldn't be a very good vessel, because I'm not at all angry with anyone. Right, Numair?" she looked at him pleadingly with those big eyes of hers.  
  
Numair grinned, "I wouldn't know. I'm not reading your mind right now," his tone changed from playful to grave. He rose and bowed to the divine beings. "If I may inquire as to why you are here? Generally the gods only visit mortals when something big is going to happen. I have a feeling that it is associated with current events in Tusaine."  
  
The Hag stopped smiling. The Great Mother Goddess said , "It does."  
  
THANK YOU:  
  
PurpleEyes1: I feel so loved. You really know how to give out a compliment. Thank you for being my first reviewer. It was the least hat I could do to review for you when you did the same for me.  
  
an anonymous geek: I thank you, and now you are a loved geek for reviewing.  
  
I'm not sure when I can update next, because I go away this weekend, but I will update as soon as possible. Sorry about the cliffie. And thanks to any who review and I just haven't seen it yet. 


	4. The Wrath of the Gods

"Some of the Gods are angry. Tortall has now got two Lady Knights.  
Have you not wondered why there were no more of them? The last time  
the Gods were unhappy with them, they overthrew the monarchs and made  
sure that all knew of the cause of their downfall. Alanna they could  
take, because she was undercover. But now that Keladry has earned her  
shield, they will not tolerate this. We know naught of the plans, but  
you must be on your guard. I do not want the downfall of Tortall," the  
Great Mother Goddess said softly. " Your kingdom is in danger. You  
must protect it."  
  
There was silence. At last Alanna spoke. "Well, are we just gonna sit  
around, or are we gonna start to fightback!" she slammed her fist down  
on the enormous table for emphasis. Then everybody started talking at  
once. Neal asked Kel, "So, d'you think we could win? I mean, in the  
past very few mortals have actually defeated the Gods, Daine defeated  
the Chaos queen, but I don't know if that is going to change the Gods'  
minds when they're set."  
  
"Neal, I don't know what we can do. The enmity of the Great Gods is  
not a good thing. I'm fair sure that they will attack in some ways  
that we cannot fight, and then we may fall."  
  
Then Daine stood. "How many gods are going to war with us? The ones  
who like us might be able to come to our aid," she shouted, hope  
shining in her eyes.  
  
The Grveyard Hag looked at her seriously(that's a change). "Mithros  
isn't happy. The Trickster God is definitely for you, since one of the  
Lady Knights got to her place through trickery, and the Theif God,  
since Alanna's husband was once the King of the Thieves. Bazhir gods  
like you, since the king is Bazhir by blood, and also the Voice of the  
Tribes. Also the K'miri gods, since Thayet is K'mir. A few others are  
your supporters, but Mithros does not want this to continue, so you  
are in hot water." She grinned toothily, "You've always got the  
Goddess here, but I am not much help since I'm not Tortall's patron. I  
am basically powerless."  
  
Jonathan looked very worried by now. When he finally spoke, everyone  
had to lean closer to him. "It looks like Tortall will soon know the  
wrath of the Gods."  
  
THANK YOU:  
  
PurpleEyes1: Thank you for being such a faithful reviewer!  
  
an anonymous geek:Thank you.  
  
Shards of Evensong: cool name! Thank you for the review and for the  
constructive criticism. "repirts" was supposed to be "reports".  
  
Lady Bee:Thank you, and I hope you do like it. I'll read "Lady Kel"  
asap!  
  
Numy Fan: Thank you. 


	5. Going Down

"It looks like Tortall will soon know the wrath of the Gods."  
  
There was a flash of blinding white light, and the two goddesses were gone. And Alanna started to sneeze uncontrollably yet again. "I wish they would use less magic to leave," Alanna grumbled unhappily. "But no, we have to make it all dramatic because we are Gods and we can." She walked away cursing frivolous gods, but also thinking about how they were going to defeat Mithros. Mithros, for Mithros' sake.  
  
"Come on, Neal," Kel said. "I think we need to practice. I'm probably out of shape, and you are such a good practice dummy." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.  
  
"Now, Kel. Remember the last time you said that I was a good dummy?" Flashback: "Neal, you're such a good practice dummy." "Uh-oh." A couple of minutes later. "Ow," Neal faints from the pain of a broken shoulder and collar bone. Kel:"Woopsie." End of Flashback.  
  
"Nope, I can't remember at all," Kel said innocently. Neal groans. "Now get ready! What do you want to fight with? A staff?"  
  
"No, you're too good at it."  
  
"Glaive?"  
  
"And get chopped into tiny pieces by your slicing fury? I think not."  
  
"Fine, you are good with a sword. We'll use the wooden ones."  
  
"At least you can't kill me as easily with that. Hey, how about wrestling? You really need to polish up on those skills, and my ego needs a big boost from all of the other times you beat the living daylights out of me."  
  
Kel sighed. "I guess you deserve to win just this once, Neal. I'll do it." Neal grinned evilly and stripped off his shirt. Kel caught herself looking at his well-defined muscles. She shook her head. You shouldn't be looking at him that way. He's just your friend, your best friend.You can't love him like that, it's wrong! said her brain.  
  
But you know you love him. You never got over him, you only tricked yourself into thinking you loved Cleon, and then Dom, Her heart said.  
  
Kel shook her head again. "Hey, Kel! Do you have a headache or something?" Neal called out to her.  
  
"No, I'm only thinking," she told him. I just won't say what I was thinking about. Kel got ready to fight, and tore off her boots and socks, rolling up her breeches to her knees.  
  
Neal was still grinning. She's going down. I am finally going to win!  
  
By the way, that last part about what Neal was thinking, was a friendly kind of "you're going down". 


	6. The match

I've never done or read a wrestling scene before ,so bear with me! Thank you to all of my reviewers! I'm supposed to do my homework, so I gotta be quick! I'll do all the personal stuff later. You are all loved! And Lady Bee, your story is great, even if it is a K/D.  
  
Neal was still grinning. She's going down. I'm finally going to win!  
  
Kel thought, I'm going down. He's finally going to beat me! Out loud she said, "On three! One, two, THREE!!!!"  
  
They both charged at each other. Neal, however, was heavier, so Kel fell down, with him on top of her(a/n:I wish I were Kel, don't you?) They stayed like that for a heart-pounding moment, then Neal caught himself and rolled, so that she could get up. They faced one another a second time, and Kel ran at Neal. He dodged, and then tripped her. She went flying, and rolled when she collided with the ground. She got up and saw Neal coming at her. He grabbed both of her arms and held them behind her back. She then rolled him over her hip, and looked down at him.  
  
"Do you think that I won?" she asked him. He grabbed her hand lightning fast, and she was next to him on the ground. He straddled her waist before she could recover, and sat on her.  
  
"Nope," he said cheerfully, and she slapped him for his insolence. "Ow!" He had fallen off her, and she stood, unfortunately she was in a corner. Neal ran at her, and she slammed into the wall, her head colliding with the wall. She fell, limp, to the ground.  
  
"KEL!" Neal said. "Kel, are you alright!?" She groaned, and her head shifted. Neal could see the wound on her head, bleeding freely. He looked at the wall, and saw the place where the impact had happened. There was a dent in the wall there, and Kel's blood covered it. "Gods-who-are-on-our- side, what have I done to her?" Gently, Neal picked her up and began to carry her to safety, and a major healing.  
  
So how do you like it? Review, please! And, I'm thinking about changing the title to "The Wrath of the Gods" What do you think? Tell me, please. Either in a review or an e-mail, which is in my profile. Just click on "Meg of Queenscove" next to the title. I'll write asap, if you review! 


	7. Healing

THIS IS IMPORTANT!!  
  
Alright, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, but especially to Shards of Evensong and PsychoLioness13 for telling me what title they liked best. To the rest of you, SHAME!!(If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, then pay attention). I wanted you to tell me which name you like the best for this story, the present one or The Wrath of the Gods. So far, I have 1 for TWOTG, 1 for both somehow, and 0 for Friends, or More?. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!! Tell me what you like!!!! On with the story!!!  
  
Gently, Neal picked her up and began to carry her to safety, and a major healing...  
  
Kel woke up, and looked at her surroundings. She was in a fairly large room, the same size as her own at the palace. But it wasn't hers, she realized through the biting pain in her skull. Groggily, she thought that she recognized this room. Trying to figure out where she was, she strained her eyes to read the titles of the books in the shelf. Healing Remedies, How To Mend a Broken Bone, How to Court That Pretty Lady.  
  
Just then Neal walked through the door that connected his sleeping room to the privy room. Immediately Kel struggled to sit up from her laying position on Neal's bed. "No, Kel!!! You can't do that, or you'll pass out again!!" Despite Neal's warning, Kel still struggled with her injured body to become upright. This was a man's bed that she was on! It was definitely not right, especially since the bed was Neal's.  
  
Since she didn't heed his warning, Neal had to slowly force her to lay down again with his hand's on her shoulders. She fought, but she was too weak to do so effectively. "I should be in the infirmary, not in your room, Neal," Kel murmured sleepily. "What happened, anyway?"  
  
Neal coughed nervously. "Erm. I don't think that you need explanations now Kel. You need to sleep. I can't do a proper healing on you while you are awake. With a head wound tha."  
  
Kel cut him off in midsentence. "Head wound!! What was I doing that could give me a head wound?!" She obviously didn't remember too much about the events of the day before. Yes, the day before. She had been in Neal's room for at least a full day, with Neal healing her as fast as he could, but this was no small matter. Gashes on the head took more intricate work than any others, because if you mess up just a little bit, the person could be paralyzed or die. But of course, Kel had been unconscious, so she couldn't be grateful to him for saving her.  
  
To answer Kel's question, Neal coughed again. "You have to go to sleep now, Kel. I need to finish your healing." He put his fingers on her head and the emerald fire of his magic made her go to sleep instantly. 


	8. Ch 8

OK, I haven't been doing these thank you's in a while, so here goes.  
  
Thank you Shards of Evensong, an anonymous geek, PurpleEyes1, PsychoLioness13, sw33t t3mptations, AJ 4EVA, LadyBee, OMGOMGOMG, and Numy Fan.  
  
The votes for the title are Both Somehow: 3 The Wrath of the Gods: 3 Just Friends, or More?: 0  
  
I haven't figured out how to do both yet, so I'm leaning towards TWOTG. IF ONE OF YOU HAS AN IDEA, THEN PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!! If people like it, then I will use it. Until then, you have about , 3 more chapters to keep on voting.  
  
When Kel woke again, she found Neal sitting next to the bed in a wooden chair. He grinned when he saw her eyes open. "Thank Mithr." he paused, thinking about their present position of enmity with the God of the Sun. Then Neal started over again. "Thank the Goddess you are alive. Do you feel any pain?"  
  
Kel shook her head. "I feel fine. You don't look so good, though." Her best friend's usually bright green eyes were dim with his lack of sleep, his hair tousled because of his habit of running restless fingers through it. Kel's fingers itched to fix it. I haven't wanted to fix his hair ever since I met Dom, Kel thought with a confused frown. She sighed, pushing away those thoughts. She didn't have time for these distractions now. With a war with Tusaine brewing, she would be preparing for battle soon. She didn't need to get killed because she couldn't stop thinking about Neal.  
  
"You don't look too good yourself," he retorted. "Most people don't look well after a healing that complex. You still need to sleep. But you are alive." Neal's face looked weary. He didn't talk for a long time. When he finally spoke, his voice was choked. "Gods, Kel. I thought I killed you. I couldn't bear it if you died, let alone if I was your murderer." He gazed at her as if to be sure that she was fine, then said, "You and I need something to eat. I'll go get some grub." He left the room and closed the door behind him, heading toward the mess hall. On the way he thought, I almost killed her. I love her. You can't love your best friend, Neal, his brain told him. It is wrong and you know it!  
  
It's o.k., his heart said. Lots of people have married their previous best friends. Lady Alanna married George, after all, and he was her friend for years.  
  
As Neal thought, he almost knocked over another knight in the mess hall line. "Sorry," Neal muttered, ending his thoughts and choosing enough food for both him and Kel in the mess line. Carefully he got only vegetables on Kel's plate, so that he would hopefully be spared. Then he walked back to his room.  
  
When he got there, Kel was sitting up on the bed, with pillows behind her back. She was scowling. "I can hardly move, Neal. I don't like it."  
  
Neal smiled annoyingly in reply. He drawled, also to Kel's great annoyance, "Yes, love. Most people are weak when they just were healed for two days after having smashed their head in." Losing the sarcasticness when Kel scowled even more fiercly, he said, " You should feel better after a nice meal. I even brought you some vegetables. I know they are your favorite." He put the plate on her lap and sat down with his own at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Ah yes, Neal," she said sweetly, "But did you get any of your own?" Neal groaned as she leaned over and scraped half of hers onto his plate. "There, now that is better. Go on, eat them up. I won't shut my mouth till you do." Neal obeyed, grumbling about motherly lady knights the whole time. Kel ignored him.  
  
After they had finished and talked for a while, Kel said, "Neal, how close to death was I?" She was very curious. Neal had been acting like she barely survived, but she knew that her friend could be dramatic unless you asked him straight out.  
  
Neal hesitated, then said, "You hardly made it out alive. You lost so much blood." he trailed off. Then, instead of replying with words, he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad that you are alive, friend."  
  
Kel smiled. "Thank you for saving me."  
  
Alright, I hope that you people don't hate me for not updating for so long. Make sure that when you review, tell me which title you like the best, unless you have already done so. 


	9. Assignments

Thank you to PsychoLioness13 and AJ 4EVA for reviewing! Now this one actually has some of the plot back in it. Because it has been so long since I've had plot, I'll freshen you up a bit. Tusaine's royal family is dead, Mikal's on the throne, and Mithros and a couple of the other gods want to destroy Tortall because they have lady knights. On with the story!!!  
  
Kel and Neal were still hungry, so they went back to the mess hall to get more. Kel had to lean on Neal, even though she was getting a little bit stronger. Neal was wishing that he could carry her, it felt right the last time when he brought her away after the wrestle. Thankfully, they ran into nobody they knew -they would ask questions, and Neal wasn't sure how one of them would react to the answer. Reaching the mess hall, they piled their plates and sat down on a bench.  
  
One of the poor pages that got stuck with running around to get people jogged into the mess hall, glancing around for someone. He saw Neal and Kel and strode over to them, obviously trying to catch his breath. He cleared his throat when he reached them. "Sir, lady, the king requests your presence in his private study at once. You are to get your assignments now." Kel traded a worried glance with Neal, now they wouldn't see each other for a long time if they got assigned to different spots. Worse, how could Kel manage when she could hardly walk, let alone battle?  
  
They set down their forks, Neal slinging Kel's arm over his shoulder. They passed the guest room corridor, the painting hall, and finally came to the king's study. It had a finely polished cherry wood door with a gold handle. The page knocked once and entered.  
  
The inside was a gorgeous circular room with various maps hung on the wall and a gigantic bookshelf filled to the brim with historical books. A plush green rug was on the hard wood floor, and a desk covered with papers and a map of the Tortall/Tusaine border. The king sat in a high-backed chair behind the desk, looking regal in his favorite blue tunic and white shirt. The moment the door opened, Neal dropped Kel's shoulder- she would want to stand on her own in the presence of her King.  
  
The two knights bowed to King Jonathan and then stood at attention. Jon smiled and gestured toward the two chairs on the side of the desk opposite him. "Have a seat, this may not be pleasant news for you." Kel sat first, Neal not far behind her. Neal laid a comforting hand on her knee, he could tell that she was nervous behind that Yamani mask of hers.  
  
"You were both at the conference, so you know Tortall's current situation. Our armies aren't nearly as large as what Tusaine has accumulated, so we need all of the information we can get. We have placed spies in the palace, but we need some to act as commoners in Tusaine. Those spies need to be able to gather any who are disloyal to Tusaine with them, and they have to blend in. They also need to defend themselves and train their recruits. It will be a dangerous job, and being caught means certain death," he looked at each of them for a long time. Neal looked at Kel with a raised eyebrow, she grinned at him. They knew what was coming. "Thayet, Lord Wyldon and I have decided to have you two go undercover to Akder, a town about twenty miles outside the Tusaine border. You should probably go as husband and wife," there was a twinkle in his sapphire eyes, "unless you have any other ideas." He paused to let them speak, then continued when they didn't. "Do you accept this mission? You have a choice, you know."  
  
"I am more than willing to do this for the realm, your Majesty," Kel said with a half bow in her seat.  
  
"As do I, Your Wonderful Highness," Neal said. "Were you the one who thought up the married idea? With the utmost respect, of course."  
  
Jon chuckled. "Actually, Lord Wyldon had that brilliant idea. He has a wonderful mind, I've always said. You may be dismissed." Kel and Neal bowed and left the room. When the door shut, Kel collapsed against the wall. Neal sat more gracefully beside her. "So," he drawled. "Would you like to marry me?" Kel laughed and offered him a hand up. 


	10. Wifey and Hubby

Wow, I feel loved again! Thank you to all of my jolly reviewers, you guys make this so jolly worth my time(because I write so slow) and effort. Thanx duey, PsychoLioness13, PurpleEyes1, Lady Bee, AJ 4EVA, and Shards of Evensong. Please tell me if you like the title Friends, Or More or The Wrath of the Gods. And if you have any suggestions for a combo of both, please tell me. So far, the vote is.  
Friends, or More:0  
The Wrath of the Gods:4  
Both:3  
  
Kel and Neal went back to the mess hall after the conference with the king, already planning what to do. "What should our last name be, I think that they might recognize Queenscove," Neal said thoughtfully.  
  
"We could use Mindelan, you know," Kel pointed out.  
  
"Yes. your fief is so small and insignificant that it jus-" Neal was cut off by Kel slamming into his side so hard that both of them went toppling onto the floor, fists flying but not really aiming to hurt. Kel pinned his arms down and sat on top of him- hard.  
  
"What was that you were saying about my fief?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Instead of replying, Neal lifted his legs so that she flipped in the air and landed on her stomach, then he sat on her back. "Nothing, wifey," he teased. She scowled at this new nickname.  
  
"If you call me that again, I'll have a sudden desire to beat the shit out of you, is that clear hubby? Now if you will kindly get off me, our marriage will get off to a nice start. If you refuse, it may begin with some of your bones broken," she said this in a teasing tone, but Neal was afraid that this may be some of her Yamani mask, and he knew that she was perfectly capable of breaking his bones. He got off her very quickly and offered her a hand to help her get up. He noticed a mischievous twinkle in her eye when she took his hand, and a split second later he found himself on the ground next to her. She was laughing hysterically while Neal sat there on the ground with his arms folded across his chest, but he couldn't resist laughing along with her.  
  
"So, about the name, I was thinking Aladdin," Neal said.  
  
"Don't tell me, it's the name of a famous Bazhir."  
  
"Actually, it is in a bedtime story father used to tell me. It is really quite interesting. I'll tell it to you later."  
  
"Why not now?" Kel asked.  
  
"Because you aren't in bed, are you?"  
  
Alright, that was pretty pointless, but I'm tired and brain dead right now. I think that the next one will be better. And now it is time to give me another lovely review!!! 


	11. Shedding some tears

Sorry that it took so long, people! I've been swamped lately, with homework and all of the other useless things I have to do.  
  
In just a few days, the plan was set. Neal and Kel were supposedly married, heading off to live in Akder, 20 miles off of the border of Tortall. They would have to settle in for a while, get to know the people of the town, then get to work finding people who would rebel against Tusaine. They would be Neal and Kel Bowyer, Neal acting as a maker of bows and arrows, so that nobody would question him carrying around a weapon.  
  
They had two days to prepare and say good-bye. Owen was devastated yet delighted that they would be off on a "jolly adventure". Dom teased Neal "Now, Kel, I think you will be his last wife, nobody could possibly live being a meathead's spouse unless they were ordered to be".  
  
Kel's parents were in town, and they wanted to see both Kel and Neal before they departed. So the day before they left, Kel and Neal went to dinner with Ilane and Piers of Mindelan.  
  
Kel was embraced by her mother, whom she was now a couple of inches taller than, and her poor midget father. Piers shook hands with Neal, and Neal bowed to Kel's mother. They sat down at a table in the dining house.  
  
"So, you two are going off into Tusaine," Piers said. "It should be quite the adventure, especially since you will be 'married', as Thayet told us. She said it was all Lord Wyldon's idea."  
  
"Sadly, the man's only humorous act was this. I think he needs to be funny more often, it's really entertaining. Everybody loves this joke," Neal said sarcastically. "I'd say he takes pleasure from torturing his two most hated former pages. The man is probably laughing at us right now."  
  
Ilane grinned, but her expression changed rapidly. "From what I can see, this is a dangerous job. What if you get found out? Killed? You can back out of this, you know." Her eyes were filled with concern for her daughter.  
  
Kel smiled understandingly, then reached over the table and embraced her mother. "We don't want to, Mother. The risks were set down for us when we accepted, and we decided to serve our Tortall this way. It's what we became knights for, to protect the people who live here. This is the best way to do it." She glanced over to Neal for some help.  
  
He nodded. "Kel's exactly right. This is something that nobody else wanted to take on, and it's a vital position in the defense. We do this for you, my parents, our friends, and all of the innocent lives in this country," he grimaced. "All the guilty ones are already fighting against us."  
  
Piers put a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders, who was now defiantly brushing away the tears welling up in her eyes. "We understand that you are doing your duty to this country, and we're proud of you. Just. be careful, all right. We want you home in one piece young lady, understand?" he asked, grinning. Kel nodded with a smile. "And you'd better protect her, Queenscove! We'll have your head if you come back without her," Neal smiled his annoying smile, and nodded curtly.  
  
The rest of the evening went well, with only the occasional sniffle from Kel's mother. At the end, however, as Kel and Neal were riding back to the castle, she broke down crying into her husband's arms, and Piers was also shedding tears for his warrior daughter.  
  
The next day, Kel and Neal said their final farewell, and rode off to an uncertain fate.  
  
Whoa, that sounded kinda dramatic. Any way, the same old "please tell me which title you like" thing. Since it seems that I have no hope of finding a way to do both titles, The Wrath of the Gods is winning with four to nuttin. In two chapters I'll change my title! Bonsoir!(that's French for 'good evening'). 


	12. Oooh lala and uhoh

Thanks to all of my jolly reviewers, ya make this so worthwhile! On with the story!  
  
Neal and Kel's adventure began with rain along the borders of a monsoon. They had to stop and rest often so that their horses could rest after plowing through the thick mud, which was worse than either of them had ever dealt with before.  
  
There was a problem right at the Tusaine border, where they were greeted by a small patrol group. It's leader rode up to them on a giant stallion that was very shaggy. The man himself was gargantuan. He stood at about 6 foot(which was really tall at the time), and was built muscularly. He had the biggest sword that they had ever seen(A.N. Do you understand that he is big yet?). When he was about ten yards away, Neal leaned over to Kel and whispered, "He's a typical Scanran, plenty of brawn, but a pathetic amount of brain." He straightened when the man was in hearing distance.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the giant-man asked in Scanran.  
  
"We are going into Scanra, why else would we be crossing the border?" Neal asked sarcastically in the same language.  
  
The Scanran grunted as he tried to understand the concept of what Neal was saying. Then, after quite awhile, comprehension dawned over the dumb man's face. "Oh. Well, if all you want to do is go to Scanra, then that's fine with me." He grunted again, then galloped off with his men.  
  
"What did I tell you, Kel. Thick as this mud, I say. I really wasn't expecting him to fall for that, though. Goddess, how stupid do you have to be to let somebody just ride by because they said they wanted to go to the place that you were patrolling!" Neal said with a foolish grin on his face.  
  
They rode on until darkness, and then they came to a halt. They set up a campfire, ate a meal of bread and soup, then set up bedrolls on the ground. They would much rather have a tent, but to act as commoners, they wouldn't have such luxuries. Kel watched Neal fall asleep immediately beside her, but took a long time to slep herself because she had a feeling that someone was watching them. Finally, she slept uneasily for a couple of hours. When she woke up, she found Neals arm around her waist and she was curled up next to him. She knew that she should get up, but it felt so right to be in his arms, she felt protected and comfortable. She rested her head on his shoulder, but then came to her senses.  
  
She bolted up and went to poke up the fire. She was startled when Neal's sleepy voice rose. "I know that you were awake, Kel," he said softly. "You liked it, didn't you?"  
  
Kel blushed. "I shouldn't Neal." She heard him getting out of the bedroll behind her. He was getting closer to her back.  
  
Suddenly, she turned around to find herself in his arms. He looked into her eyes, then leaned down a short distance to kiss her. At first Kel struggled a little, but then she relaxed and felt the same good feeling as when he was laying next to her. She put her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened, he had his arms around her waist, their bodies pressed together. Her desire and Neal's were racing between their lips, she knew that she had been wrong to fight this for so long, she loved him, and he loved her. She couldn't bear to pull away from this, even though she was running out of air. But she had to when a call rang out behind her.  
  
"I hate to stop this love-fest, but I have a job to do, and it involves you both."  
  
Ooh. who is this mysterious person? What does he want with them? Will Kel and Neal live? How will they react to each other after the kiss? Will I ever shut up?  
  
Please tell me if Kel and Neal should still be in love, or if things will turn sour for a while. Two more title options people, courtesy of Shards of Evensong. The tally will last for two more chapters now. Alright, now y'all can recast your votes! Combined titles could be "Just Friends fighting the Wrathful Gods" or "The Wrath of the Gods Creates Friends, Or More". You could also stick with present title or "The Wrath of the Gods". Even if you've already voted, please tell me again! Thanks for the titles, Shards of Evensong! 


	13. Unexpected Guest

Neal and Kel spun around, holding each others hands while their free ones were on their belt, groping for a weapon that wasn't there.  
  
The unexpected guest was a very tall man, an inch or two above Neal's height. He was handsome, but not with a pampered look about him. His dark hair was cropped short to stay out of his face. Bright blue eyes shone at them from underneath long-lashed eyelids. His face was perfectly sculptured with a straight nose and strong chin. His long mouth was grinning at them. He seemed familiar, Kel thought, but she couldn't place his face anywhere.  
  
Neal was the first to speak. "Who are you?" he inquired in a careless drawl. Kel stopped acting like a warrior and tried to look like a meek lady and hide a little behind Neal, gripping his arm in what she hoped looked like a frightened way, since she was supposed to be Neal's wife.  
  
The man laughed. "Ya can stop pretendin', lady knight. I know who ya be," he said congenially. Again, he seemed like she had known him before. She obeyed, taking a fighting stance and standing next to Neal. Whoever he was, he didn't seem like he wanted to pick a fight, but it never hurt to be ready.  
  
He chuckled again. "If ya be thinkin' hard enough, ya could probly remember me. I know ya too well for me own peace of min', Queenscove. Ya probly think the same `bout me, Meathead."  
  
Neal and Kel looked at each other, now they knew who this supposed stranger was!  
  
" I think you're right about the knowing you too well part, Dom!" Neal said as he embraced his cousin. When Neal moved away, Kel hugged him as well.  
  
"Good to see a friend, Dom," Kel told him as he smiled at her. She noticed Neal, who was hovering close by, looked more than a little jealous.  
  
"Did you like my accent? I thought that it was a nice touch, don't you think?" Dom asked.  
  
"It was great," Neal said grumpily. "But why didn't you tell us you were tagging along when we left?"  
  
"My Lord Raoul got a little nervous about just the two of you traveling into Scanra after you left, so he told me to track you down and protect you. I got a bit nervous when you met the border patrol, but I guess that their skulls are thick enough to rival yours, my cousin. By the way, that was some kiss you guys were having there. Is that the first one, or is it a later one?" He was grinning teasingly with his eyebrow raised so much like Neal did on many an occasion.  
  
Neal and Kel both blushed. Kel was the first to recover. "Err -- well -- that would be the --um -- the first one like that," she said.  
  
Dom chuckled again. "It's about time, you two!" he said. "I've been waiting for ages, wasn't sure if you two would ever realize that you were supposed to be together! It'll make the whole husband and wife thing more easy to believe as well."  
  
Neal was scowling. "How long have you known this?" he demanded.  
  
"Weeeeellll," he began. "I've noticed from the moment that you started telling me about her in those letters, Meathead. It was obvious that you liked her. Although I became worried when Kel started seeing that Cleon bloke. And with you and Yuki engaged, Neal. That saddened me a lot."  
  
Kel was also scowling, she didn't care about hiding emotions at a time like this! "Who else knows?"  
  
"Raoul, Buri, Wyldon, Thayet, Jon, Alanna, George, Stefan, all of the King's Own, naturally," he was counting everyone on his fingers as he went. "Your friends, Owen, Roald and Shinkokami, and I think that that's about it!" he finished brightly.  
  
Neal was staring at him incredulously. "H-how did you k-keep everyone quiet all this t-time?" he spluttered.  
  
"Dunno," replied Dom casually. "I'm surprised that none of the Own blurted anything out. Usually they can't keep a secret."  
  
All three of them were silent for awhile, none of them knowing what to say. Finally, they noticed that their stomachs were growling-none of them had any breakfast yet, and they should have left a lot earlier. In unspoken agreement, they made breakfast and rode off again.  
  
Alright, time for the thank you's:  
  
Shards of Evensong: Thanx for being a faithful reviewer! Now that we have Dom in the mix, should it turn sour because of him? Tell me what title you like! You can vote for yours too, ya know! Thanks again for the combined suggestions.  
  
AJ 4EVA:Thank you for all the reviews! Please tell me which title you like. The choices are down at the bottom.  
  
Treanz-alyce: I'm glad that you like this! I love to hear it! Make sure to tell me what title you like. The choices are at the bottom.  
  
Lady Bee: I'll put your preference for the title in the poll!  
  
Raven: Queen of the Rogue: I love Neal, too (well, I guess you may have guessed from my penname). If you want to read a really good Kel/Neal fic, check out "Free Falling" by Arsahi! You'll probably want to look in my favorite stories list, because it was finished a long time ago. Oh, and tell me what title for my story you like the best! The list is after all of the thank you's.  
  
The new title choices include;  
  
Just Friends, or More (current title)  
  
The Wrath of the Gods  
  
Just Friends Fighting the Wrathful Gods  
  
The Wrath of the Gods Creates Friends, or More  
  
Tell me what you like! I love reviews! 


	14. Another ooh lala

That day was almost as miserable as the previous one, although the sun did shine for a brief period once. Kel and Neal were in slightly better spirits now that Dom was with them; three warriors had a better chance than two. Plus, Dom had brought some extra food, and it was a lot better than what the knights had. They wrote along, chatting occasionally. Kel had to fall back a lot to keep Peachblossom from biting the other horses, and she caught him eyeing Neal quite often.  
  
They didn't run into any other people as the day went on. When night fell, they halted and set up camp. Soon a fire was roaring, the latrine was dug, the horses were fed and Dom (the best cook) was preparing some stew with some rabbits Kel had brought down earlier.  
  
Dom went to bed soon after they had finished eating, claiming that last night he hadn't slept well. Kel and Neal were left at the fire alone, and for some time there was silence between them.  
  
Then Neal began. "Kel, I don't know what you think about what transpired this morning," he began cautiously, "but I have a feeling that you liked it as much as I did."  
  
Kel looked at him for a little while, then finally said, "And how much is that?"  
  
"More than words can say. I felt like what I had wanted all my life was happening, that you were the only thing in the world that meant anything to me."  
  
Kel looked surprised. Then she grinned. "I felt the same, Queenscove. By the way, when did you learn poetry, because none of your previous ones were any good."  
  
Neal looked thoughtful. Then he went around the fire and hugged Kel tightly. She looked up a short way to look in Neal's eyes, and then they were kissing again. Kel had no idea why she hadn't kissed Neal sooner, this felt so good, so right in every way, they were meant to do this, meant to love each other for all time.  
  
They carried on for a while, but when there was a sudden noise in the forest around them, they sprang apart and decided to go to bed. Tomorrow they should reach Akder, and then the work would begin. 


End file.
